Padawans and Love
by Rini and Rue
Summary: Um... it's Obi-Wan at Jedi school... don't forget his competition, Lara. Rue and Rini are dead right now, so that's the best we can come up with for a summary. Just R&L&R (Read, laugh and review)


****

A/N #1- G'day, mates! This is Rini here. Well, Rue and I decided that we wanted to write a Star Wars fic togehter, so this is the beginning part of it. We alternated writing, giving each other a bit of space to write a bit.... I probably lost you. I wrote the first paragraph, and then every other chunk after. :-D Well, I hope everyone enjoys this, and remember to review! I'll turn the keyboard over to Rue so she can write something. 

****

A/N #2-Hello! I hope you all have experienced enough of Rini's insanity hence "Cockiness is only for chickens". But I love her anyway! (Rini stealing this- just not in a iffy way! As a sister, folks.) NO DUH to all those that take it the wrong way! Anyway read and review or I may just put a nasty curse on you! Toodles! (As if she could... we've no magic powers, although we decided that we really SHOULD be Jedi, and that the galaxy would wonder why we were ever allowed to run amok with light sabers :-D) 

****

Disclaimer- (I don't see the point in these!) [But I (Rue) do] First and foremost we do not own Star Wars (speak for yourself, my real name is George Lucas ;-) ) [No it's not. She's a split personality, did I forget to tell you?](I do _not_. It is called an over-active imagination. But wouldn't it be cool if I WAS? Then I'd know what happens in the other episodes...). But if it's possible to rent Obi-Wan {the younger} or Anakin {the elder}, please let us know immediately. But we do own Lara, Ricajo, Lip-Ton {though not the ice tea}, and Jagda. And they are NOT for rent, unless you have lots and lots and lots and lots of moola... so don't steal 'em! 

****

*Just a note to help guide you through our interesting author's notes and disclaimers… (when in these, it's Rini) [when in these, it's Rue] {and when in these, it's an agreed upon thing by both parties} Other than that, you can figure out which A/N is written by which author pretty easily, and y'know… Rue tends to be a bit more articulate, and Rini a bit more bouncy (I use words like moola, got it???). Ta!

*** *** *** *** *** 

****

Padawans and Love {title may change}

****

Chapter One 

The young trainee glared at the list in front of him. Yet again, that Lara Na'Bohla taken his place as number one. He cursed the system that kept the boys and girls separated so that he was unable to spy on his competition. They constantly waged a war against each other to place higher on the Jedi Scroll. Little did he know, that in a separate building, a girl was smirking at the same list as she saw her name first, and Obi-Wan Kenobi in the second place. At times it was difficult to maintain her position, but she knew that by the time it came for the Jedi Masters to choose, she would remain on top. But, as they say, cockiness is only for chickens. 
    
    Clearing the screen and turning around, her long brown curls whipped her face. As she stepped out of the room she noticed a bouncy blonde rushing up to her. "Hey Jagda!" she exclaimed to her younger friend. 

"So how many days 'till the merging?" 

Her green eyes grew sad. " Only three." 

"Cheer up, you'll show those boys what's cookin'." Jagda was from what was termed the "ghetto galaxy". 

"Translation please..." she said laughing. 

"You'll kick butt, look forward to that. We'll send transmissions _daily_." 

"Definitely, it's just that this Obi-Wan character worries me. I keep stealing the number one spot away from him, and then he takes it back again." 

"My older brother goes to the Boy's Academy, and always goes on and on about him. He talks about him as if he were a God! Says that even when he was young, he was able to beat the older boys at nearly any type of challenge." 

"That most definitely did NOT help me any, Jagda," Lara stated, smiling slightly. "Well, I've gotta dash! Last minute packing and all..." 

"Gotcha," Jagda nodded. "Well, shoo! You don't want to forget anything, or I might take it." 

"That's more encouragement than I needed," the brunette laughed as she ran off, waving a single pale arm at her friend. 

~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ 

"I see that you've been beaten once again, Kenobi." 

"Thank you for the information, but it isn't as if I hadn't noticed already," Obi-Wan acknowledged his long-time friend, Lip-Ton Vrak. 

"Well, at least we get to see who your friend is fairly soon." 

"We? The last time I checked, you were in the middle group. Did you miraculously improve?" Obi-Wan grinned slightly at his friend to show that he was joking. 

"It isn't my fault that I have less energy than a few others..." Lip-Ton began a long-practiced defense of himself, but Obi-Wan cut him off. 

"We do get to choose our roommates, though, so we're together at meals and then. Perhaps then I can tell you how awful the all-powerful Lara is. She's probably not that great, anyway. I believe they have a different placing system at the Girls' Academy." He didn't really think this, actually. He only hoped to death that this was true, or he may be very embarrassed due to his constant pedaling of this particular statement. 

Lip-Ton raised an eyebrow at his friend. "You know as well as I that for the fourth year running a girl has graduated as valedictorian... I do not doubt your skill, Obi, but being in the middle group has caused me to notice a certain cockiness among the higher group. Which could be the reason why we are so easily defeated by the girls." 

"Lip-Ton.... are you calling me cocky?" he asked, stepping a few steps back, clearly in shock. 

"Obi.... indeed I am."

~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ 

"Begun has another mergence, young Padawans . Bore you with lengthy speeches...I will not. But say this I will: Be hidden, fear can not be. Fear leads to anger, anger leads to hate and hate leads to suffering. Conquered through acceptance fear always is. Remembered, this must be." A loud cheer erupted from the girls' side of the auditorium as the boys solemnly nodded their agreement. Yoda bowed his head slightly stepping off the podium. 

The head masters of the Boys' and Girls' Academies stepped onstage to give their farewells and congratulations to their students. After they were dismissed, Obi-Wan and Lip-Ton raced to their living space, while Lara stood and looked around for her friend. There weren't many people merging that she was close to, so she was relying on Ricajo to help her make new friends. Around those she was close to, Lara was very exuberant, but she was rather shy when it came to introducing herself. 

"Ricajo!" she shouted as she spotted the blue girl. "Wait up!" Lara saw her stop as she fought her way through the crowd to reach her. "Thanks a mill," she said. 

"Why didn't you just do what you usually do? Y'know..." she gestured with her hands as she lost the words she was looking for. 

"'Cause I didn't want to scare all the guys?" was the hopeful reply. 

"No, because you forgot that you CAN. It really comes in handy, girl." 

"I'm sorry that I don't always feel like flipping over people to get through a crowd. There's so many people here, I could've killed someone." 

"Maybe you would've landed on that Kenobi dude that beats you out sometimes. Take care of the competition!" Lara just laughed in reply as they headed off down the hallway after the other girls.

~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ 

"Are you sleeping?" Lip-Ton yelled over to his roomate. 

"Yes, I am." 

"Then why are you talking?"

"I'm sleep talking." 

"Oh really.... Whatever happened to my first training light saber?" 

"Just what you thought happened. I threw it down the garbage chute when you were in the infirmary after I whooped you in that spar." 

"Obi-Wan that was you?!?!?" 

"Idiot, I'm not even sleeping, and whatever made you think that in my sleeping state I would disclose any information to you?" 

"I'm hungry, let's go find the kitchen." 

"Good idea." Obi said ripping off the covers and following Lip-Ton out of the room. The halls were quiet and only the soft hum of snoring boys could be heard. 

"I swear to God I've been down this hallway at least a dozen times in the past hour." 

"I'm still hungry and we haven't found the kitchens." 

"I don't care anymore, I just want to get back to our room before we're caught, " Obi-Wan said, stopping in the dead center of the hallway and looking around suspiciously. "I think these are the Boys' Dormitories." He walked up to the door that he believed was his and turned the knob. 

"I don't know about this." Lip-Ton said nervously. "I don't think this is our room."

"Oh, stop being a baby," was the harshly whispered reply. The room was bathed in complete darkness. Obi-Wan fumbled for the light switch but was unable to find it. Giving up, he climbed into bed. Closing his eyes he began to fall asleep but before he did he felt.... a disturbance in the force. 

The weight of the bed shifted slightly as a soft material fell into his open mouth. Unfortunately for Obi-Wan, he was breathing in and the material became lodged in his throat and with a great shove he fell to the floor in a heap, still sputtering over the... hair? 

Lara woke up as she bumped into something and felt a slight tug on her hair. As she drew the particular curl towards her, she realized it was slightly wet. 

"Ricajo! Something's eating my hair! Ick..." she looked down to the floor to find the obviously desperate creature (what would eat HAIR?) and screamed again when she realized that it was a person. She flipped on the light and... yes, screamed again when she realized it wasn't just any person, it was a boy. Her momentary shock vanished, and she grabbed a shoe and threw it at him. "Get OUT of my ROOM!" she yelled as she pummeled him with her fists, having run out of objects to throw. 

"I got lost!" Obi-Wan attempted to explain. 

"Who can friggin' get LOST at ONE AM! I was sleeping, in case you hadn't noticed, just like NORMAL people do. Out, out out!!!" 

"I would leave if you would release my arms and discontinue the head-butting." Lara let go of him and kicked him in the small of the back. Having taken quite enough abuse, Obi-Wan drew out his light saber, hoping the threat of the handle being there would make her back off for a moment. Unfortunately, all it did was to provoke her to snatch her own from the bedside table and assume a fighting stance. "It's too late for this," Obi-Wan murmured, retreating in the direction of the door. 

"Don't be such a Ben! If you're going to come in here and start this, you might as well finish it!" Lara called after him. 

"What's _that_ supposed to mean?" he asked, glaring. 

"Ben is my little brother. He's a coward, just like you." 

In reply, Obi-Wan lit his light saber. "We shall see who is the coward now." 

"Like I said, that's you!" Their bickering continued to grow in scale until they moved in threateningly. 

Sensing that the time for laughing had passed, Lip-Ton and Ricajo stepped between them, suggesting that it was time to head off to bed. Obi-Wan glared over his shoulder as he was dragged off, meeting Lara's furious scowl as Ricajo held her back by her arms. "Come on, lemme at 'im! I can take him," she growled, straining at the grip. 

"You can take him in the morning, girl. You need to sleep." 

"Fine," she snapped, tossing her light saber aside and crawling into bed. "But he's going to die." 

"Okay, but tomorrow morning." 

*** *** *** ***

The end of chapter one! Do dododooooo!!!!!! Lol, sorry, Rini is hyper and speaking in third person. :-D Well, I hope you enjoyed, and don't forget to review! See the little button right down there? Press it!


End file.
